Sukha
by OnlyNueve
Summary: Kanan Matsuura acaba de mudarse a una nueva casa junto a sus padres y su hermana Riko. En el primer día conocerá a una misteriosa chica llamada Mari Ohara, la cual estaba sentada en el kiosko de su casa... Espera... ¿El kiosko de su casa? Ship: KananMari
1. Capítulo 1: La chica del kiosko

**Vaya! Nunca pensé que me fueran a pedir tanto el regreso de una historia.**

 **Cancelé Sukha temporalmente porque pensé que la historia no era lo suficientemente buena, pero hoy que he escuchado las canciones que me ayudaron a crearla, la traigo de regreso. No sé cuándo actualice de nuevo, pero es un pequeño regalo para mí, y todas esas personas que pidieron su regreso.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

* * *

— ¡No te vayas Kanan!— pedía una chica de cabello negro.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer en los festivales deportivos?— preguntaba otro de sus compañeros.

— Lo siento chicos, no es mi decisión— se disculpó Kanan con todos, ella tampoco quería irse de aquel instituto, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

— Te vamos a extrañar— concluyeron al final. Entre lágrimas y abrazos, Kanan Matsuura se despidió de sus compañeros para después dirigirse a su casa; o al menos la que era su casa. Pues se mudaría pronto.

Sus audífonos sonaban con una canción que amaba, le traía paz de una u otra forma, aunque los demás quizá describirían la letra como nostálgica y triste. La voz de Megurine Luka y el excelente trabajo de Komorebi y Noizumu eran la mezcla perfecta, al menos así lo creía la peliazulada.

Había sido un extenuante día para ella, y bueno, la verdad es que la idea de estar en en la camioneta Cadillac de su padre por cerca de cuatro horas camino a su nueva casa no era algo que le emocionara especialmente, pero toda la familia (su madre y padre) ya tenía todo listo. Su hermana era una vivaz, alegre y en ocasiones, terca, adolescente de 17 años: su nombre era Riko. En cuanto a ella, bueno, se definiría como una persona reservada e incluso algo ermitaña en lo que a vida social se refería, pero extrañamente, siempre estaba rodeada de personas y tenía amigos a manos llenas. Quizá fuera por su honestidad, sagacidad y esa aura amable que la envolvía. Y por esto mismo, todos sus compañeros de sexto semestre de preparatoria resintieron tanto el que una chica como Kanan Matsuura dejara la preparatoria a escasos dos semestres de terminar.

La chica de ojos violetas solía caminar mirando las nubes y los destellos que el sol formaba al pasar entre las enormes masas esponjosas que se pintaban de diferentes colores. Ese día se perdió en aquel embrujante paisaje, dejándose envolver por el aroma de las hierbas y tierra mojada. Uno de sus sentidos le pidió detenerse, y en aquel momento, un auto pasó a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo.

— Joder...— susurró para sí misma mientras se apresuraba a pasar. Si su hermana hubiera estado ahí, seguramente la habría regañado.

Llegó al lugar que pronto tendría que dejar y atravesó la verja hacia la entrada.

— Kanan, hola— su padre la recibió con un abrazo.

— Hola— lo saludó — ¿Ya terminaron de subir todo?— preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Le ocasionó un sentimiento extraño el ver el lugar vacío, quizá era nostalgia.

— Sí, sólo te estábamos esperando para irnos— el hombre de cabello rojizo sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Kanan!— su hermana la abrazó — ¿Lista?

— No— hizo un mohín —. Pero vámonos antes de que decida independizarme.

— Tonta— Riko le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y, tomada de la mano de su hermana, se dirigieron a la camioneta.

* * *

El camino fue casi eterno para Kanan, aunque la mayoría del mismo se la pasó dormida o leyendo historias en Wattpad. Su hermana platicaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba de poner en forma el jardín que, según había visto, se encontraba detrás de su nuevo hogar; la peliazulada sonrió al recordar el esmero que había puesto su hermana en cuidar una orquídea paphiopedilum, o mejor conocida como "la flor zapatilla", por su sorprendente semejanza a tal forma.

Obviamente la pelirroja la llevaba con ella en el auto, pues no estaba dispuesta a dejarle la labor a las personas que se encargaron de la mudanza.

Llegaron a su nueva casa; Kanan la miró con detenimiento. Era mucho más imponente de lo que parecía en las fotografías que su padre les había mostrado, sin embargo, no opacaba lo hermosa que era. El diseño era puramente británico, casi parecía sacado de la época de los tudor, pero se notaba el toque moderno bajo el que había sido restaurada. La base era de ladrillos de piedra completamente, mientras que las paredes que envolvían la casa tenían entramados de madera. Tres pisos podían contarse.

Kanan nunca pensó que viviría en un lugar así.

— Mis jefes han sido muy buenos con nosotros, aunque me han pedido que cuide muy bien de la galería que se encuentra en el sótano. Hay que darle mantenimiento cada cierto tiempo— advirtió su padre con un suspiro. Aunque tampoco pretendía quejarse, después de todo, ser el sucesor del CEO de una empresa automovilística tan grande le hacía tener que mantener cierto estatus, lo cual no le permitía darse el gusto de esa casa modesta que siempre había querido; claramente ahora que tenía una vida hecha, esposa e hijas, no podía imponer menos de lo que se merecían, aunque él fuera un hombre sencillo.

— Después del año se me hará difícil dejar esta casa— se sinceró su madre, se notaba maravillada por la construcción. Ella sí era alguien a quien le gustaban las cosas ostentosas y costosas, sin embargo, era amorosa, fiel y comprensiva con su marido, pues sabía que todo en la vida pasaba, y al final, solo tendría el amor de su Kenshin. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que mientras tuvieran, no pudiera darse ciertos gustos.

— Bueno, si todo va bien con el negocio de Britania nos quedaremos aquí, si no, tendremos que mudarnos a Noruega, ya que allá está la segunda plaza que me dan en la empresa.

— Demasiados cambios en tan poco tiempo— susurró Kanan, pero aun así fue escuchada por su padre.

— Tranquila, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no me vuelvan a reubicar.

— Aunque Noruega suena bien— dijo Riko.

— Bueno sí, pero lo primero que quiero es no alejarme tanto de donde viven mis padres— admitió el hombre pelirrojo.

— Bueno, lo que sea que pase, agradezcamos lo que tenemos ahora— sonrió Juliette mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo y entraban en la casa, seguidos de sus hijas.

* * *

El lugar por dentro parecía sacado de alguna película medieval: Piso de madera, grandes paredes, un candelabro en la sala, una chimenea de piedra, grandes pinturas de atardeceres y paisajes.

— Ni siquiera quiero respirar— dijo Kanan mientras miraba el interior del lugar. Todo parecía tan costoso que temía romper algo con su torpeza.

— Es sorprendente, ¡ya quiero ver lo demás!— Riko corrió al piso inferior, dejando a su hermana sumida en sus pensamientos.

La peliazulada subió al piso en el que se supone que estarían sus habitaciones, sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas y las maletas con ropa estaban apiladas al lado de la cama queen size, aunque claro, no era como si Kanan tuviera mucha ropa, ella se conformaba con algunos jeans, playeras, suéteres, shorts deportivos y demás cosas que pudiera necesitar, cualquier prenda de más que no usara en el transcurso de la semana era meramente para una emergencia. Un rasgo que sin duda había heredado de Kenshin Matsuura. Admiró con detenimiento su nuevo espacio, ni siquiera los cuartos perdían detalle, eran amplios, los entramados de madera seguían presentes, y una ventana corrediza era lo primero que la recibía al abrir la puerta de su nueva habitación. Esta misma tenía un balcón de madera que dejaba ver un río y más a lo lejos, una pequeña ciudad; Kanan agudizó la mirada, enfocando los edificios, según sus cálculos podría ir y venir de la ciudad corriendo en un lapso de una hora. Perfecto para alguien como ella, que amaba correr.

El paisaje era totalmente verde, árboles, flores, puentes, todo daba la impresión de regresar en el tiempo al siglo XIX, sería así si los autos no pasaran por ahí y aquella urbe no se pudiera ver. La casa contaba con luz eléctrica y todos los servicios, pero eliminando eso, podría decirse que se sentía una especie de doncella en un pequeño y ostentoso castillo blanco.

— ¡Tu cuarto es genial!— dijo Riko en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal está el tuyo?

— Tiene un guardarropa enorme— sonrió la pelirroja — Sin duda nuestros padres pensaron en todo.

— Bueno, comparado con lo que yo tengo, creo que tú podrías tener una tienda.

— Podría, pero cuando lo haga, será una con diseños propios.

— Sin duda tendrán éxito— Kanan miró a su hermana con una expresión solemne — Tienes mucho talento para esas cosas.

— Tú podrías ser desde ya una nadadora profesional— alabó Riko — Tenemos lo nuestro los Matsuura.

— Sin duda.

Estuvieron horas y horas develando los misterios de su nuevo hogar, aunque realmente no hallaron nada fuera de lo común.

* * *

El atardecer llegó, Kanan se apresuró a su cuarto para poder apreciar el evento desde su balcón, pero algo llamó su atención. En el jardín, sentada en el kiosko del patio trasero, se encontraba una chica rubia. Esto la extrañó, aunque poco después recordó que la casa no tenía cerca ni paredes que la rodearan, y de igual manera, ¿qué tanto daño podría hacer una joven?

Bajó de su habitación y se dirigió al patio, al acercarse un poco más, notó que la chica llevaba el cabello trenzado y un gracioso ¿chongo? en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, la verdad la peliazulada no sabía cómo se llamaban esos peinados.

— ¿Hola?— se acercó lentamente, pero la rubia pareció no escucharla — Oye...— logró ver su perfil, la luz del atardecer bañaba su piel, parecía tan suave, como una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían estar hechos del oro más puro que pudiera encontrarse, sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho — Disculpa...

La chica por fin la miró: Cabello rubio, ojos color zircón, expresión facial cálida, rasgos delicados pero fuertes, quizá no mayor que ella. Era preciosa, concluyó.

— Hola— le contestó y volvió su vista al horizonte.

— Ho-Hola...— Kanan apenas podía hablar, esos ojos felinos le habían robado el aliento y se sentía adormecida. Con pasos casi automáticos se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado; no muy cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos.

Miraron juntas el atardecer en completo silencio. Kanan se sintió relajada momentos después de sentarse y se dedicó a mirar su espectáculo favorito. Una vez este terminó, volvió su vista a la chica a su lado; llevaba un vestido blanco, pero no tenía suéter. Aunque a decir verdad, el clima era bastante cálido en esa época del año.

— ¿Vives por aquí?— preguntó Kanan.

Su misterioso visitante se tomó su tiempo para responder, cerró los ojos un momento y después los abrió, ladeando su rostro para responderle.

— Sí.

Su voz era melodiosa, delgada y suave, dulce. Kanan sonrió por la simple sensación que le daba el poder hablar con ella y que no se mostrara distante, lo cual sería lo más común cuando hablas con un desconocido. Aunque no sería como si la rubia estuviera en condición de ponerse especial, pues estaba en propiedad privada.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— quiso saber.

— Mari Ohara, ¿y tú?

— Kan...— afinó su garganta — Kanan Matsuura... A tus órdenes— se dio un golpe mental, pues sin quererlo, había usado la frase que su padre utilizaba con sus clientes. Siempre pensó que era extraña e incluso un tanto cómica, pero ahí se veía ahora, usándola en un intento de mostrarse amable y con clase.

Mari la miró con una expresión divertida en el rostro y sus labios se curvaron en una expresión gatuna.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Matsuura— dijo con burlesca educación.

— Oh vamos, no te burles— rio Kanan.

— Bien, bien, entonces, un placer Kanan— Mari extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

— Un placer— la peliazulada tomó la amable mano de la chica de ojos color zircón, una sensación extraña la recorrió hasta su antebrazo. La noche había comenzado a soplar y pudo sentirlo en los fríos dedos de Mari — Lo siento— comenzó a quitarse la sudadera que llevaba.

— ¿Eres alguna clase de chica galán?— Mari alzó la ceja — Tranquila, estoy bien, el frío no me hará nada, llevo aquí más de lo que seguramente llevas tú— sonrió.

— Solo intento ser educada— algo le decía que su traviesa visitante no sería alguien fácil de tratar.

— Bueno, puedes acompañarme al camino de los autobuses, ya es tarde— señaló.

— Cierto, bueno, vayamos, aunque tendrás que guiarme— Kanan comenzó a caminar y Mari la siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

* * *

— Acabas de mudarte, ¿verdad?

— Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

— Esa casa lleva mucho tiempo abandonada, me pediste que te guiara, y antes podía ver la puesta de sol sin extraños rondando— rio.

— Hey, se supone que debo estar molesta contigo.

— Se supone— repitió Mari y picó la nariz de Kanan — Creo que se está haciendo más noche, deberías regresar.

— ¿Segura? El autobús aun no pasa.

— Tranquila, estaré bien, además no me gustaría que te perdieras— le guiñó un ojo, gesto que hizo latir el corazón de la peliazulada y causó un sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Vendrás aquí mañana?— preguntó. Estaba obligada a hacerlo, necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿Quieres que venga?— devolvió Mari.

— Bueno... Parece que te gusta ver el atardecer desde mi casa, así que no tendría problema en que vinieras de nuevo— sonrió.

— Bien, si es así entonces vendré mañana.

El camión llegó y Kanan tuvo que contenerse a preguntar alguna otra cosa.

— Nos vemos entonces— su voz salió en un tono mucho más alto del que habría querido, haciendo que el conductor del autobús la mirara, extrañado.

— Nos vemos mañana, Kanan— Mari se despidió, las puertas del autobús aun tardaron en cerrarse y cuando lo hicieron, este emprendió el camino. Kanan se quedó mirando las ventanas del transporte, aunque la trasera era un tanto alta, así que no podía ver a Mari, pero siguió ahí hasta perder el transporte de vista.

— Qué linda— susurró.

No era un secreto para ella que las chicas le atraían desde siempre, pero esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Quizá era el cambio de casa, o las bellas luciérnagas que comenzaban a volar, pero su corazón se sentía cálido.

Regresó a su hogar, dispuesta a contarle a su hermana lo que había ocurrido ese día.

— ¿Viene en autobús solo a ver el atardecer?— preguntó Riko una vez escuchó la historia de su hermana — Eso es algo extraño.

— Bueno, puede que le guste cómo se ve, la colina es algo alta.

— Puede ser, de cualquier manera es un hobbie bastante inusual.

— Mañana va a venir.

— ¿De verdad? Quizá me les una entonces, quiero ver cómo es para asegurarme de que no pretenda nada extraño contigo.

— Nunca te han agradado mis parejas— sonrió Kanan.

— Me roban tiempo que mi hermana podría usar en mí, es obvio que no me agradan.

— Oh, mi hermanita se puso celosa— se burló la chica de ojos violeta mientras se acercaba a Riko para abrazarla.

— Cállate, que a ti te pasó lo mismo cuando te presenté a mi primera novia.

— Bueno, era mayor que tú, obviamente me iba a preocupar— Kanan pasó su mano por el cabello de Riko.

— Hablando de edades, ¿cuántos años tiene?

— Eh...— también lo había pensado, pero se había olvidado de preguntar — La verdad no lo sé, pero no parece mayor que yo.

— Bueno, mañana veremos— finalizó Riko — Por ahora, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿En qué?

— Necesito una modelo.

— Ah, no...— Kanan estaba a punto de huir.

— Por favor— Riko usó LA CARA con Kanan, era esa donde pestañeaba e inflaba sus mejillas de una manera que hacía que su hermana mayor no pudiera negarle nada.

— No Riko...— la peliazulada apartó la vista.

— Por favor Kanan, te necesito— su hermana menor la abrazó y frotó su cara contra el pecho de la mayor. La ojivioleta odiaba que hiciera eso, pues sabía que no podía negarle algo si se ponía en esa actitud.

— ¡Está bien!— dijo al fin y Riko dio un saltito de felicidad. Sacó de su nuevo guardarropa un vestido que ella misma había confeccionado días atrás y se lo entregó, quería saber cómo se vería en su hermana, porque si le quedaba a Kanan, le sentaría de maravilla a una modelo. Las fantasías de Riko incluían grandes pasarelas donde ella era la diseñadora principal, y estaba enfocada en no sólo dejar esos pensamientos en fantasías; los haría realidad.

* * *

El día pasaba de manera tortuosa para Kanan, pues ya ansiaba su encuentro con la rubia, pero mientras este llegaba, tenía que pasar por aquello de volver a presentarse con los profesores y frente a sus nuevos compañeros de clase. Todos ellos eran muy amables con ella, aunque no faltaron los que comenzaron a odiarla simplemente por llamar la atención; Kanan no reparó en ellos ni una sola vez, estaba más concentrada en que el reloj diera las cuatro para poder volver a su casa y enfocarse en lo que fuera, pero que le ayudara a hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido.

— ¿Te preocupa algo?— preguntó una chica de cabello color mandarina.

— ¿Eh? No realmente, um... ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Chika Takami— se presentó —. Mucho gusto.

— Mucho gustó— Kanan sonrió.

— ¿De qué instituto vienes?— preguntó.

— Gazoma, en la ciudad de Brunuh.

— Eso está algo alejado de aquí— los ojos de Chika intentaron imaginar cuánto debería hacerse una persona en ir de Brunuh a Hillbrem.

— Son cuatro horas— respondió Kanan — Odio viajar.

— Hay personas que se hacen días, You a veces tarda semanas cuando acompaña a su padre.

— ¿You?

— Cuando llegue te la presento— Chika sonrió —. Y bueno, ¿te gusta el lugar? ¡Puedo llevarte a sitios muy divertidos!

— Eh... Claro, dime.

Y eso fue lo que necesitó Kanan para que las horas escolares pasaran más rápido, más tarde llegó You, la amiga de la pelimandarina. Una chica enérgica y de una gran sonrisa que se contagiaba. Ese par la hicieron reír casi a carcajadas mientras le contaban sus aventuras viviendo en Hillbrem.

— Muchas gracias, han hecho que el día se me pase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos— dijo Kanan mientras tomaba sus cosas.

— No es nada, ¿tenías algo urgente?— preguntó You.

— No realmente, solo que tengo una especie de... Bueno, me quedé de ver con alguien.

— Vaya, Kanan es toda una casanova— rió Chika.

— No es eso—un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas — Es una... ¿Amiga? Eso creo.

— Bueno, pues si vives en las afueras de la ciudad tendrás que apresurarte a tomar el autobús, iremos a dejarte a la parada— sonrió You.

— Gracias, ¿les queda de paso?

— Realmente no, pero hay un acuario cerca y amo ir— dijo Chika mientras suspiraba.

— Amas a la persona que trabaja ahí— molestó You.

— ¡You!— esta vez, fue el turno de sonrojarse para la pelimandarina.

— Ja, ja, bueno, vayamos entonces.

El camino a la parada estuvo lleno de bromas e insinuaciones de You, a las cuales se sumó Kanan, tras ver al amor platónico de su nueva conocida en una fotografía que había tomado la peligrisácea, con el propósito de mostrarle a su amiga lo roja que se ponía en presencia de Ruby (el nombre de la involucrada).

— Las veo mañana— se despidió Kanan.

— Hasta mañana— respondieron ambas chicas.

El autobús se tardó exactamente media hora en llegar a la parada que estaba cerca de su casa, una vez estuvo ahí, miró el lugar donde la noche anterior había estado parada Mari. Su corazón latió con emoción y corrió a su hogar, aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba para hacer su rutina de trote.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, el atardecer estaba cerca, y Kanan miraba con impaciencia el kiosko.

— Hermana, tranquila— Riko la llamó —. Estás muy tensa.

— ¿De verdad?— Kanan se estiró — Perdón.

— No te disculpes, verás que llega pronto— la pelirroja se asomó por el balcón —. Mira, creo que ya está ahí.

Kanan dirigió su mirada abajo y, efectivamente, ahí ya se encontraba Mari. Sonrió y tomó a su hermana de la mano para que bajara con ella. Afortunadamente Riko no sufrió daños al ser jalada de esa manera por la ojivioleta, pero sí tuvo varios paros cardiacos cada que Kanan pasaba por un lugar, moviendo las vasijas.

— Hola Mari— saludó. La rubia volteó a verla esta vez y les dedicó una sonrisa.

— Hola, veo que hoy traes a alguien— saludó a la hermana de la peliazulada, quien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Soy Riko— dijo sin más.

— Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Mari.

— ¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?— el aura de Riko era intimidante a medias, lo cual le causó gracia a la rubia.

— ¿Pretender? Por ahora solo ver el atardecer— sonrió.

— Bueno, está bien— Riko se sentó en medio de ambas —. Entonces veamos el atardecer.

— Parece que tenemos una hermanita celosa por aquí— Mari revolvió el cabello de Riko.

— ¡Oye!

— No peleen, por favor— suplicó Kanan, pues sabía que su hermanita quería imponerse ante Mari, y aunque a la rubia parecía divertirle, a la peliazulada le apenaba.

* * *

— Lo siento— dijo una vez acompañó a Mari a la parada de autobuses. Para su sorpresa, su hermana menor no se había opuesto a eso, así que supuso que la rubia había pasado la prueba de su pequeña diseñadora.

— ¿Por qué?

— Lo de mi hermana.

— Ah, no te preocupes, yo solía ser así con mi hermano, no dejaba que ninguna víbora se le acercara— sonrió, pero después bajó la vista, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

— No eres una víbora— refutó Kanan, pasando por alto el cambio de humor de Mari.

— Claro que no— la rubia se acercó a ella de manera sugerente —. Me definiría más como una pantera.

La mente de Kanan entró en un estado off en el momento en que sus ojos conectaron con los de Mari, no sabía qué responder a eso, así que solo balbuceó algunas palabras sin sentido que tenían que ver con algo así como: "¿Qué haces?" o "El autobús se irá". Mari se alejó de ella entre risas.

— ¡Eres tan adorable!— decía mientras reía.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

— Nada Kanan, nada— Mari limpió unas lágrimas que se habían formado debido a lo gracioso que le pareció el momento —. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana— Kanan siguió con la vista a la rubia mientras subía al autobús y este se alejaba poco después. Sonrió para sí misma.

Mudarse no había sido su idea favorita, pero todo lo que estaba pasando definitivamente hacía que hubiera valido la pena llegar a ese lugar. Quizá era muy pronto para llamarlo "amor", pero el sentimiento que le causaba Mari Ohara, en ese momento, solo podría explicarlo como un precioso cosquilleo en el estómago y una niebla en su cabeza que la hacían perderse en su risa, su mirada, sus bromas, su voz... En ella.


	2. Capítulo 2: Tu ausencia

**Hey~ traigo nueva actualización!**

 **Bueno, no sé qué decir más que... ¡Muchas gracias por darle su apoyo de nuevo a esta historia!**

 ***N0MBR3:** _Damn, realmente no cambié nada xD, más que errores de edición y ortografía que cometí en aquel tiempo en que publiqué el primer capítulo xD. Mari es... es... Lo sabremos pronto xD, este fanfic no será muy largo, quizá 10 u 11 capítulos, igual que "The Tower of Ai (the blessed messiah)" o "¿Quieres traerla de vuelta?", así que esa duda quedará revelada muy pronto... "duda", la verdad no he querido hacerlo un misterio, y si tienes una teoría, seguro es cierta. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!_

 ***LostNeko120:** _La voy a continuar, no te preocupes uwu. Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***Fujisaki Naoko:** _Riko es una buena hermana, siempre lo he pensado, y con Kanan uff!, si no son ship, sin hermanas, he dicho xD. Hahaha muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Yui Funami Sonoda:** _En cierta forma~ la historia es KananMari xD, YouRiko y ChikaWooby de fondo, pero para poder sostener el capítulo final. Espero te guste! Aunque no sea 100% YouRiko xD. Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ** _Y bueno, feliz semana! O lo que queda de ella xD._**

* * *

 **Sukha**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Tu ausencia"**

* * *

— Me preguntó dónde vivía, pero la verdad no le pude decir bien, solo sabía que era saliendo del pueblo, así que ella me llevó a la parada de autobuses que salen para acá, me explicó que solo había un camino donde creía que habían algunas casas y que ese autobús me dejaría aquí, ¡y así fue!— Riko contaba su experiencia como si hubiera sido lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido en la vida — Fue tan amable...

— ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó Kanan con recelo.

— You.

— ¿You?

— Sí...

— ¿You Watanabe?— completó la peliazulada, si esa "You" resultaba ser su amiga, quizá podría estar tranquila, pues la sabía una joven centrada, cariñosa, gentil y respetuosa, pero si era otra persona, ese ente indigno podía ir olvidándose de Riko.

— No le pregunté, hermana, pero, ¿de dónde sacas el apellido?

— Una de mis amigas de llama You.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Será ella?

— No lo sé, si lo es quizá te deje tratarla más, es una buena chica, pero si no, ni creas que la dejaré pasar el pórtico.

— Y me regañaste por comportarme así con Mari.

— B-Bueno— Riko se la había regresado, y con creces —... Eso es diferente, yo soy mayor que tú.

— Solo por dos años.

— Pero sigo siendo mayor, así que yo debo protegerte a ti.

— ¿Y quién te protege a ti? ¿Mari?

— Eh...— sintió su cara caliente y Riko aprovechó su momento para atacarla, pues para ella no era ningún secreto la atracción que había surgido en la peliazulada.

— De verdad que el amor te pegó fuerte esta vez.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿No? Tienes una cara de tonta que no te la creerías si te tomo una fotografía.

— Apenas han pasado tres semanas, sería algo extraño— se excusó, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, al menos no frente a su hermana.

— Has tenido relaciones que han empezado en menos, no creo que sea la primera vez que algo así te sucede.

— Bueno... Si te soy sincera... Es la primera vez que siento mi pecho latir así de fuerte y con ella... No lo sé, es algo inexplicable— admitió, dandose por vencida. Al diablo, necesitaba hablar de eso.

— Entonces, ¿crees que de verdad podrías estar enamorada de ella?

— No lo sé...— tan pronto como dijo esto, la ventana de la habitación de Riko se abrió, dejando entrar el frío viento de la noche.

— ¿Acaso esto es una película o algo así?— la pelirroja se aproximó a cerrarla — No te preocupes, desde que llegamos el broche de las ventanas está quebrado, parece que lo rompieron hace mucho tiempo.

— Ahora que lo pienso, las cerraduras de la casa son muy viejas, me pregunto si no habrán entrado a robar o algo así— si algo le pasaba a ella, sabía que podría defenderse, pero su hermana... Bueno, Riko estaría bien, pero su madre, Mari... Le preocupaban. Ahora entendía por qué la rubia le había mencionado que la casa se veía abandonada tanto por dentro como por fuera — Hablaré con nuestros padres de eso.

— Yo ya les mencioné ese detalle, pero dicen que el jefe de padre asegura que no hay peligro.

— Eso no me convence...

— Ni a mí, pero hazle entender a papá.

— Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a dormir, si escuchas algo raro no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí?

— Sí— Riko besó la mejilla de Kanan —. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches— dijo antes de salir. Cuando llegó a su cuarto, salió a la baranda y miró el horizonte por un buen rato. El paisaje nocturno era digno de fotografiar, así que tomó su celular y lo retrató con el, no sabía cómo se vería la noche desde la casa de Mari, pero esa era una vista que quería mostrarle cuando la viera de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente salió a correr por el bosque que se abría a un lado de la ciudad, pasó por el río que podía verse desde su balcón y saludó a algunos vendedores con los que había hecho una buena relación. Su trato con Chika y You había florecido como una bonita y aparentemente, fuerte amistad que quizá duraría años, a veces Kanan no podía seguirles el paso en sus locuras, pero de alguna manera lo conseguía. Ese día en la preparatoria estaban hablando de qué harían saliendo de la escuela.

— ¿Qué tal salió todo ayer, Chika?— preguntó la peliazulada.

— Eh... Bueno— las mejillas de la amante de las mandarinas tomaron color, el día anterior a ese les había dicho que invitaría a Ruby a una cita —... Dijo que sí— sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Felicidades!— Kanan la rodeó con uno de sus brazos — Me alegra mucho por ti, Chika.

— Gracias, la verdad me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero al final me he atrevido.

— _Yousoro!_ Sabía que diría que sí, se nota a kilómetros que tú también le gustas, pero es tan tímida.

 _"¿Qué acaso no has escuchado lo que le insinúa?"_ pensó Kanan al escuchar a la ojiazul. Vaya que era despistada, afortunadamente Chika no parecía serlo.

— ¿Tú qué harás You?— preguntó la ojivioleta.

— Yo la invité a venir con nosotras— quizá la amante de las mandarinas sí era algo densa.

— Bueno, creo que iré a nadar o algo, la verdad tengo la tarde libre y sinceramente no quiero hacer mal tercio con Chika y Ruby.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?— Kanan pensó que quizá a Mari le agradaría conocer a una de sus amigas. Hablando de eso, ¿en dónde estudiaría? Quizá le preguntaría algún día, la rubia estaba contándole cosas personales poco a poco, le había dejado en claro que quería que se conocieran naturalmente y sin apresurar nada.

— Claro pero, ¿está bien? No hemos avisado.

— Tranquila, mi mamá ya me está preguntando cuándo es que llevaré a mis amigos a casa, seguro se alegrará de conocerte.

— Bueno, si es así, iré— sonrió la peligrisácea.

A la salida del instituto, Kanan y You se despidieron de Chika, animándola y deseándole suerte en su cita. La amante de las mandarinas llevaba una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie; Kanan se preguntó si es que ella sonreiría así cuando se enamorara, o quizá ya lo hacía, no lo sabía, después de todo, no había puesto aun sobre la mesa sus sentimientos por Mari, solo sabía que desde la primera vez que habló con ella, quedó fascinada. Sería bueno que la invitara a salir un día, había visto muchos lugares que quería visitar con ella.

Decidieron hacer una pequeña carrera hasta llegar a la mitad del camino. Para su sorpresa, You le ganó por algunos metros de diferencia, Kanan pensó que quizá debía hacer un entrenamiento más demandante, ya que nadie antes le había ganado en una carrera. Esperaron el autobús y compartieron sus predicciones de cómo saldría la cita de su amiga, You pensaba que Chika apenas podría hablar con la pelirroja, Kanan era un poco más optimista e incluso aseguró que después de esa tarde, Ruby no estaría lejos de ser la novia de Chika. En su mente surgió la duda de si su amiga era la persona de la que había hablado su hermana con tanto entusiasmo, si sí lo era, quizá había sido mala idea invitarla, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría Riko.

— ¡Es enorme!— gritó la peligrisácea una vez estuvo frente al hogar de su amiga.

— Pensé lo mismo cuando llegué, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado— Kanan avanzó a las escaleras y You la siguió —. Posiblemente mi hermana ya haya llegado, así que si la ves algo malhumorada o sobreprotectora conmigo no lo tomes personal, ella es así.

— Claro, no te preocupes, sé lo que es tener familiares protectores— sonrió la peligrisácea.

— ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Traje a una amiga!— anunció Kanan mientras entraba en la casa y le abría paso a You para que hiciera lo mismo — Creo que mis padres siguen en el trabajo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

— Jugo de lo que sea— sonrió You mientras miraba las pinturas, acabados y demás curiosidades que la casa poseía en su interior — ¡Vaya! No quiero ni respirar.

— Creo que tú y yo nos parecemos un poco al reaccionar a cosas ostentosas— Kanan sonrió a su amiga y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez estuvo ahí, abrió el refrigerador en busca de jugo, ahora solo debía decidirse en si llevar uno de uva o el de naranja. Un grito la alertó y, dejando los cartones de jugo en la mesa, corrió hacia la sala, encontrándose con su hermana en el umbral, mirando a su amiga con total asombro.

— ¿E-Estás bien? Oye... ¿No eres la chica de la tienda de ropa?— preguntó You.

— Y-Yo... ¡S-Sí! Bueno... No trabajo ahí, pero sí era yo... ¡Soy yo!... Estaba viendo los diseños pero... ¡Ay por la luna! ¡Eres la amiga de Kanan!— su emoción era totalmente evidente.

— Así que tú eres su hermana eh... ¡Riko!— la ojiazul extendió su mano para saludarla, y la pequeña Matsuura la tomó torpemente sin dejar de sonreír.

— Sí, soy su hermana... Pero bueno... ¿Ya te invitó algo?— la pelirroja reparó en la presencia de Kanan y avanzó hacia ella — ¡Por la luna Kanan! ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¡Olvídalo! Suban ya, yo llevaré algo de tomar.

— E-Eh, sí.

Una vez estuvieron en su habitación, You no dejó de mirar asombrada el acabado del cuarto, parecía como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

— Tu habitación es increíble— finalizó la peligrisácea —. En mi casa comparto habitación con mi prima, así que se podría decir que no tengo nada de privacidad.

— Espero que tu prima no sea como mi hermana, si no, creo que estás arrinconada en una esquina, rodeada de ropa.

— Pues no tanto así, pero digamos que un cuarto del guardarropa es mío y lo demás es de ella, pero lo que le gusta es el _cosplay,_ tiene muchos trajes ahí.

— Bueno, mi hermana ama la moda y quiere ser diseñadora, así que tiene mucha tela y creaciones propias.

— Riko es... Interesante— dijo You con una sonrisa —. Se nota que tiene mucha energía.

— Sí...— Kanan prefirió no decir nada de más, pero se notaba que la ojiazul tenía encantada a su hermana, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera al presentar sus trabajos a diseñadores profesionales. Eso y... se sentía un poco celosa de la admiración que se veía en los ojos de Riko, la hermana mayor era ella, ¿verdad?

— He traido jugo de naranja, ¿van a hacer algo?— la pelirroja se invitó sola a pasar la tarde con ellas. Riko tomó un repentino interés por cálculo de sexto semestre, así que se pegó a You para que le diera algunos consejos para resolver problemas de matemáticas, cosa que la peligrisácea hizo con gusto, pues era muy buena en esa materia.

Kanan miraba la escena con una sonrisa, pero aun así tenía sentimientos encontrados. Si You fuera otra persona, ni siquiera la habría dejado entrar a su casa y menos si sabía que iba a terminar así con su hermana, pero la confianza que le daba su amiga le permitía estar tranquila, o quizá era porque no sabía si You era demasiado amable o también estaba coqueteando con Riko de una manera demasiado inocente.

— Oh, ya son las seis y media— Kanan se asomó a la baranda y, tal como esperaba, Mari ya se encontraba en ese lugar.

— ¿Ya llegó Mari?— preguntó Riko.

— ¡Sí!— afirmó con emoción.

— ¿La famosa Mari? ¡Quiero conocerla!— dijo You mientras se levantaba — Quiero ver quién hace que te pierdas en clases.

— Vaya Kanan, parece que no solo yo lo he notado— Riko la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Kanan sintió ganas de replicarle algo acerca de su extraño comportamiento, pero no quería perder tiempo alegando con su hermana menor.

— Bajemos— la peliazulada salió del cuarto, como una indicación silenciosa de que la siguieran hacia el kiosko.

* * *

— Hola Mari— la peliazulada llegó primero —. Hoy traje a una amiga.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quién es?

— No debe tardar en bajar, venían detrás de mí.

— ¡Con permiso!— You justamente iba saliendo al patio trasero junto a Riko, ambas chicas avanzaron hacia el par y Mari se levantó — Hola, me llamo You.

— Soy Mari, un gusto— extendió la mano para saludar a la peligrisácea y ella la tomó.

— ¡Oh! Eres de sangre fría, mi padre siempre tiene las manos frías pero es porque siempre está al aire libre.

— Bueno... Yo hago algo similar— Mari mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada —. Entonces, ¿qué tal es Kanan en los estudios? Me dice que es una buena alumna, pero esa es su versión — volvió a recuperar el ánimo.

— ¡Hey!

— Es buena alumna— You sonrió con malicia —. Aunque la verdad es que siempre que te saca como tema se pierde de una manera terrible.

— ¡You!— la cara de Kanan estaba completamente roja, se abalanzó sobre su amiga y rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su víctima para hacerle una pequeña llave de castigo. Mari y Riko rieron ante esto, esas dos se llevaban muy bien y se notaba.

Mari volvió a sentarse para mirar el atardecer, Riko tomó lugar a su lado en lo que su hermana terminaba de castigar a su futura novia.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso creyeron que la pelirroja se andaba con rodeos? Una vez ponía el ojo, también ponía la bala, y en este caso, atravesaría el corazón de la chica de ojos azules, pues nadie se resistía a Riko Matsuura.

— ¿Todo está bien?— preguntó a la rubia.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Te veías triste hace unos momentos, ¿todo bien en tu casa?

— Sí— los zircones que Mari poseía por ojos se centraron en los rayos de luz que el sol dibujaba entre las nubes rojizas —... Es algo difícil, pero no deben preocuparse, no pasa nada.

— ¿Segura?— aunque Riko se había mostrado a la defensiva con la rubia en un principio, al pasar los días le había agarrado cariño, así que no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Sobre todo porque sabía que Mari se había vuelto alguien importante para Kanan, y no le gustaba la idea de su hermana deprimida.

— Segura, todo está bien— la rubia sonrió y volvió su vista al frente. La hermana mayor de Riko y You se les unieron minutos después, justo a tiempo para ver el último rayo desaparecer del cielo, dando paso a la noche.

— ¿A qué preparatoria vas Mari?— preguntó la peligrisácea.

— Estudio en casa.

— ¿Y eso?

— Estoy en una situación difícil con mis padres... Así que estudio en casa para su tranquilidad.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Tiene 17, igual que nosotras— respondió Kanan, de alguna manera se había puesto celosa de que algo que a ella le tomaría semanas sacarle a Mari, se lo dijera a su amiga como si nada. Quizá esa personalidad alegre y activa de You le provocaba seguridad a la rubia, pero de cualquier manera, eso le molestaba un poco.

Al terminar la tarde, Riko y Kanan fueron a dejar a You y Mari a la parada de autobuses, cada par se enfrascó en su propia conversación, y la peliazulada aprovechó eso para preguntarle a la chica de ojos color zircón el porqué de su extraña confianza con su amiga.

— Mari...

— ¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre?

— You... Ella... ¿Por qué le respondiste lo de tus estudios?

— ¿Eh? Bueno, ella me lo preguntó.

— Pero cuando yo te lo pregunté no me quisiste decir...

— Bueno... La verdad no quería decirte...

Kanan se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar o hacer. El camión que iba en dirección a la casa de Mari llegó y ella subió sin decir nada más. Las puertas se cerraron y el transporte siguió su ruta. Más tarde llegó el autobús de You y esta se despidió de sus amigas, notó a la peliazulada un tanto triste, pero sus padres la matarían si llegaba más tarde de lo que iba, así que decidió arreglar eso en el instituto al día siguiente.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Riko a su hermana.

— Sí— mentira, la pelirroja lo sabía, pues las cejas de Kanan estaban fruncidas. A pesar de lo que pareciera, ella estaba al pendiente de su hermana a pesar de estar coqueteando con You, y pudo escuchar la respuesta de Mari. No entendía las ganas de esa chica por ser "misteriosa" pero si insistía en esa tontería, el poco cariño y aprecio que le tenía se iría por la borda; y si le hacía daño a su hermana, así llorara y suplicara ver a Kanan, Riko se encargaría de que nunca más volvieran a cruzar siquiera las buenas tardes. Aunque la ojivioleta también tenía mucha culpa en esa situación, primero debía hablarle con sinceridad.

Sin decir nada, tomó la mano de Kanan y la llevó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y empujó a su hermana a la cama para que se sentara y ella hizo lo propio a su lado.

— No me mientas.

— No es nada, de cualquier manera no es como si Mari me debiera explicaciones... ¡Auch!— la chica de ojos color miel estiró una de las mejillas de su hermana lo más que pudo — ¡Riko!

— ¿Qué no es como si debiera darte explicaciones? ¡Ella es la que te llama _honey_ o _dear_! Si va a jugar con tus sentimientos que lo diga de una vez, habla con ella y tú también se clara, no puedes esperar a que la atracción que sientes por ella cumpla los tiempos que según tú deben seguir— soltó por fin la mejilla de su hermana — Creo que con eso solo estás alargando lo inevitable, simplemente arriésgate.

— Que tú te lances a la primera oportunidad no quiere decir que todos debamos hacerlo, lo que siento por ella es diferente a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, una buena relación debe cosecharse, cuidarse, procurars... ¡Auch!

— ¡Cosecharse una mandarina! Ella te gusta, se nota que tú le gustas, ¿qué esperas? Oh sí, un supuesto momento indicado— Riko había jalado de nuevo su mejilla, la soltó después de terminar de hablar.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

— Que si te vas a poner así cada que Mari hable de alguien más o conozca a otra persona es mejor que de una vez la reclames como tu novia y ahí sí, se tan sanamente celosa como quieras, pero si te pasas, no la culparé si te deja.

— Sí, sí, ya entendí— Kanan sobó su lastimada mejilla —... ¿de verdad parece que le gusto?

— Tan claro como lo que hoy me explicó You.

— Hablando de eso, ¿desde cuándo te interesa cálculo?

— Desde que una linda chica con cabello gris dijo que era buena en eso. Además me ayudará en un futuro, ¿o no?

— Si tú vas a una preparatoria especializada en moda...

— ¿Acaso crees que mido con las manos o que tengo un sistema métrico alejado de las matemáticas?

— Bueno... No lo sé, de cualquier manera, no seas muy intensa con ella, es una chica muy inocente.

— ¿No deberías decirle esto a You? ¿Qué pasó con la hermana celosa?

— You ni siquiera entiende las indirectas que Ruby le lanza a Chika, sé que en esta ocasión tú eres más peligrosa para ella que ella para ti.

— Qué mala.

— Solo aprobaré una relación para ti si es con ella y de verdad te gusta.

— Bien, bien, entendí, ¿qué harás con Mari?

— Hablaré con ella mañana... Quiero disculparme por mi reacción de hoy.

— Vale, entonces hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana... Y gracias— Kanan abrazó a su hermana —... Oh, pero antes...

— ¡Kanaaan!— la peliazulada tomó ambas mejillas de Riko y las estiró. Antes de que la menor pudiera responder, su hermana la sacó de su habitación — ¡Me las pagarás mañana!— gritó.

— ¡Sí, claro!

Después de escuchar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana cerrarse, se echó en su cama y tomó sus cobijas para cubrirse. No pudo evitar que la chica de cabello rubio volviera a adueñarse de su mente, recordó sus abrazos o los besos en la mejilla y frente que le daba, se preguntó qué sería lo que ocurriría en su hogar para que siempre su semblante se tornara serio y triste cuando le preguntaba por su familia. ¿Abusaban de ella? Esperaba que no, ¿la maltrataban? Si era así, las marcas estaban muy bien escondidas, ¿acaso vivía en malas condiciones? Si era así, la ayudaría. Pero eso no lo sabría a menos que Mari se abriera con ella, y Kanan ansiaba ganarse su confianza; aunque quizá no lo haría siendo tan infantil como había demostrado ser aquella tarde.

* * *

Mari no se presentó al siguiente atardecer, ni al que siguió, ni después de ese. Kanan se estaba volviendo loca, se preguntó si es que lo que había dicho Mari no solo era un "no quería contarte" sino también un "no quiero volver a verte", las dudas inundaban su cabeza y no podía hacer más que esperar cada día en el kiosko con la esperanza de ver su silueta acercarse para ver el atardecer.

Un mes transcurrió sin noticias de Mari. Ella había salido ya de vacaciones así que los días pasaban tortuosamente lentos, por más que quería dejar de esperar a la rubia, cada tarde se encontraba a la misma hora en el mismo lugar, mirando a todas direcciones en busca de su amiga.

— Pft— Riko se sentó a su lado — ... ¿Aun no entrarás? Ya hace mucho que anocheció.

— Sólo... Quiero esperar un poco más.

— Cuando dije que te arriesgaras, no me refería a tu salud, estás helada— Riko compartió con su hermana la cobija que había llevado.

— ¿Crees que de verdad no quiere volver a verme?— preguntó Kanan. Nunca había conocido la tristeza como tal, más que la que surgía en ella al perder alguna competencia en la escuela o cuando sus padres las regañaban, pero lo que experimentaba ahora no solo la ponía mal, la lastimaba, desgarrándola desde el interior de su pecho, y lo peor, es que cada día dolía más y más en lugar de disminuir.

— Seguro tiene sus razones para no venir, si algún día la volvemos a ver, hay que preguntarle si está bien, seguro algo le pasó.

— Espero que no— Kanan ocultó su cara en la cobija — Realmente espero que no.

Riko no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que la chica de cabello color azul estaba llorando. La abrazó y miró la luna. Nunca había entendido la velocidad de la mayor para empatizar con las personas, pero si podía ser así con una persona que no fuera tan importante para ella, preocuparse por Mari debía estar haciéndola trizas.

 _"Más te vale venir pronto Mari Ohara"_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño con notable molestia, _"Porque si no, no te dejaré ver a mi hermana nunca más"_.

— Vayamos adentro— tomó del brazo a Kanan. Un destello rubio se asomó por el rabillo de su ojo, pero al mirar alrededor, no logró ver nada.


	3. Capítulo 3: No puedes ayudarme

**Bueno! Con este fic ya me había tardado alguito, pero bueno ¡Gracias a los que continúan aquí!**

 ***** **Fujisaki Naoko:** _Kanan being Kanan xD, bueno! lo de Mari quedará claro con este capítulo, espero... La cosa es que ustedes lo sepan o sospechen antes de que Kanan, que ya se acerca, se acerca~ . Perdón por la espera, ¡gracias por leer!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _Efectivamente... ¡Mari es un alien! Ok no, pero no estás muy lejos con el concepto de lo que es un alien. Bueno! Debo admitir que la relación de hermanas de Kanan y Mari es una cuarta parte de lo que serían para mí, si fueran novias xD, obviamente adaptado para que su relación sea de hermandad y cada una se pueda ir con su cada cual. En este capítulo tendrás pistas importantes, ¡gracias por leer!_

 ***Yui Funami Sonoda:** _En algunos párrafos más, ya no será tan misteriosa, pero eso ya lo verán uwu. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 ***LostNeko120:** _No abandonaré! Podré tardar, pero nada de abandonar. Gracias por la espera!_

 **Y pues nada, ¡espero les guste! Y perdón por la tardanza ; - ;**

* * *

 **Sukha.**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"No puedes ayudarme"**

* * *

— ¡Mari! — gritó Kanan, en medio de la oscuridad. Agitada, sudorosa, con el corazón palpitando a todo lo que daba y con la garganta seca.

De nuevo había tenido ese sueño: Corría tras la chica de cabello rubio, su corazón se sentía pesado, sentía que algo muy malo había ocurrido y que Mari necesitaba que la ayudara, pero cuando la alcanzaba cerca del río, ella desaparecía entre sus brazos. Era angustiante, no tenía palabras para describir ese temor silencioso que se instalaba en lo más profundo de su mente, atormentándola, ahogándola en varias emociones mezcladas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Pero tal como si algo la cuidara, siempre que se recostaba para volver a dormir, sentía cómo una cálida brisa pasaba por su cabello, apaciguaba su conflictuado corazón, casi podía sentir el calor, pero también una ráfaga fría de una nostálgica brisa, de alguna manera se había acostumbrado, pues el clima del lugar era templado y a veces el viento frío soplaba.

Una vez amaneció, bajó a desayunar, aun con el sueño en la cabeza, pero sin tener a nadie a quién contárselo, ni siquiera a su hermana.

Se encontró limpiando las ventanas, ya era sábado así que su mamá, en un intento por levantarle el ánimo de lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, le aconsejó salir y divertirse, pero su hija mayor le respondió que ayudaría a las chicas de la limpieza limpiando los cristales.

Mientras pasaba el limpiador por el cristal, pudo ver que un _Mercedes_ - _Benz_ muy lujoso se estacionaba enfrente de la entrada y del interior, salía una chica de cabello azulado, de un tono diferente al suyo y, con pasos elegantes, se dirigía a la entrada de la casa. Dejó a un lado el estropajo junto con la cubeta y abrió la puerta.

— Buenas tardes— dijo la chica con una voz chillona pero no estridente, parecía mayor, quizá no tenía más de treinta años.

— Buenas tardes umm... ¿A quién busca? — pareció sorprendida por un momento, pero después sonrió ligeramente.

— Busco a Kenshin Matsuura— respondió, mirándola con ternura.

— Eh... Claro— ahora que recordaba, su padre había estado en su estudio todo el día y avisó que no saldría, quizá era porque la esperaba — Pase, iré a llamarlo.

— Gracias.

Dejó a la chica en la sala, pidiendo al servicio que la atendiera mientras ella iba a avisar a su padre que su visita ya había llegado. Se acercó a la puerta de madera, por alguna razón, le provocaba un escalofrío verla, y aún más, el saber que tenía que tocarla, pero lo hizo, mientras se convencía de que no estaba descansando lo suficiente.

— Padre, ¿puedo entrar?

— Claro, pasa— escuchó del otro lado, abrió la puerta — ¿Qué ocurre Kanan? — le preguntó una vez la vio entrar.

— Una chica te espera en la sala.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Quién?

— Tiene el cabello azul como el mío, es un poco más alta y... — comenzó a explicar, pero la sonrisa de su padre le indicó que parara.

— Ah, ya sé quién es, dile que pase aquí.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó Kanan.

— ¿Eh? ¿No la recuerdas? Bueno, eras pequeña. Se trata de Yoshiko Tsushima, la hija de mis jefes.

* * *

Kanan terminó sus labores auto impuestas y se dedicó a ayudar un momento a Riko con su nuevo proyecto, el cual presentaría al día siguiente en la ciudad.

— ¿Supiste de la invitada de papá? — le preguntó, mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su gran cuaderno.

— Sí, se llama Yoshiko Tsushima, y al parecer la conozco de cuando era niña, pero no la recuerdo.

— Es normal, siempre has estado en tu mundo— Riko sonrió —. Yo estoy enterada de su existencia porque su imperio es el primer donador en eventos de moda en todo el mundo, aunque hay historias muy turbias de su familia, ¿sabes?

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

— Muchos decían que su tatarabuela era una bruja, tanto literal como hipotéticamente, siempre fue una mujer dura y exigente, nadie conoció a su pareja, y parece que se lo llevó a la tumba cuando murió, y vaya que se tardó en hacerlo, apenas hace unos cuarenta años que falleció.

— Qué _creepy_ — susurró la peliazulada, pensando en qué tal difícil podría ser esconder tu vida privada, siendo así de famosa.

Llegó la hora de la comida y todos se reunieron en la mesa, pero esta vez había alguien más: Tsushima Yoshiko.

— ¡Vaya! Mira cómo has crecido— dijo Juliette mientras la abrazaba.

— Señora Matsuura, me alegro de verla— respondió la invitada, visiblemente asfixiada por la fuerza de la madre de Kanan.

— Siéntate, siéntate— la animó con una sonrisa — Hacía mucho que no te veía.

— Estuve ocupada con la empresa— respondió en un tono neutral.

— Oh, es cierto, ¿cuántos años llevan con ella?

— Setenta años y contando— por primera vez, Kanan vio una gran sonrisa salir de sus labios, parecía entusiasmada —. Hemos ayudado a muchos niños y dado trabajo a muchas personas.

— He visto las noticias y leído los artículos, realmente son una gran fundación y empresa, aunque lamento lo de tu abuela— se sinceró la madre de Kanan. El semblante de Yoshiko se nubló de nuevo y sus ojos se posaron en algún punto. No dijo nada y las Matsuura tampoco, al menos no hasta pocos minutos después.

— Fue algo lamentable, pero sin duda estoy segura de que murió en manos amables y con sus sueños realizados, gracias su preocupación— tomó agua — Daré lo mejor de mí para cuidar lo que construyeron mi tatarabuela, mi abuela y mi madre una vez lo heredemos su esposo y yo.

A pesar de ser alguien joven, hablaba como toda una adulta, eso hizo sentir a la ojivioleta inmadura de alguna manera, pero se consoló pensando que, de cualquier forma, se veía que no era ni cercana a su edad. "Aunque... si yo fuera tan madura... ¿Le habría dicho eso a Mari?" pensó.

— Y, ¿a qué debemos tu visita Yoshiko? — se animó a preguntar Juliette.

— Vine a arreglar todo para que nos envíen un par de pinturas de la galería que está bajo la casa— Kanan detuvo la sopa que llevaba a su boca, ¿la galería? Ah, sí, su padre había mencionado algo de ella.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es genial— la madre de Kanan juntó sus manos sobre la mesa — ¿Cuáles te llevarás?

— Algunas con paisajes y el cuadro de Matteo y Hanako con sus hijos.

— Oh entiendo, ¿los van a exhibir? Todos son cuadros realmente preciosos.

— Los paisajes sí... El de la familia... Lo quemaremos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Mi tatarabuela se aferró a el mucho tiempo, igual mi abuela y mi madre, pero ahora puedo deshacerme de la última de sus desgracias, así que lo quemaré.

— Pero es un cuadro realmente hermoso, tiene muchos detalles y la calidez que transmite es inefable, ¿por qué no mejor me dejas conservarlo? Te lo compro.

— Disculpe, pero debo declinar la oferta— negó la peliazulada — Es mi decisión y ha sido tomada.

— Ya veo—la señora suspiró en resignación — Entiendo, entonces, aunque es una pena, es una pintura hermosa.

— Hola chicas, perdón por tardar, estaba en una llamada— dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa — ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

— Sin verte bien, pensé que eras la hija del servicio al encontrarte limpiando, no es algo que se vea a menudo en alguien que lo tiene todo. No te reconocí, has cambiado mucho— Yoshiko apareció de la nada, detrás de Kanan, quien esperaba con toda su fe que Mari asistiera ese día a ver el atardecer — Te veías extraña durante la comida, ¿pasa algo?

La miró con extrañeza, a la vez que, con un poco de molestia, se preguntaba qué hacía ahí, deseaba hablar con Mari a solas.

— Em, ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

— Oh perdón, debe ser extraño— Yoshiko recogió un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y sonrió, pero esta vez, parecía una sonrisa dulce — No te veo desde que tenías cinco años.

— Cinco años eh…

— Tu padre conoce a mi madre desde mucho antes de que entrara a la empresa, las recuerdo a ti y a Riko muy bien, en ese entonces yo tenía diez años— alzó la vista y sonrió — Recuerdo que te gustaba jugar mucho en la esfera que había en tu patio, siempre me pedías que yo tirara de la manija para que girara más rápido.

— Recuerdo muy poco de eso em— repasó sus recuerdos de la infancia, de verdad que no podía ubicar su rostro por más que quisiera — … Lo siento.

— Quizá te suene más esto— se puso de pie e hizo una pose extraña mientras decía con una voz profunda — ¡Es ángel caído Yohane desciende!

— ¿Qué...? — en ese momento recordó a una chica de cabello largo y un peinado extraño con una pluma negra coronándolo, todo cobró sentido "Ah... La loca..." — ¿Eres real? Pensé que eras una amiga imaginaria.

— Lamento decirte que soy real— sonrió mientras volvía a sentarse —. Después ya no tuve tiempo para nada, así que perdí comunicación con ustedes.

— Creo que recuerdo un poco— Kanan sonrió con nostalgia, el rostro de la chica no aparecía del todo en sus recuerdos, o más bien, le costaba darle ese rostro a la mujer a su lado, pues se notaba que los años habían pasado y Yoshiko ya no usaba ese overol con el que la recordaba, así como había cortado su cabello y había cambiado de estilo —. Me alegro de verte.

— Yo también— sonrió — ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu mamá me dijo que viniera a hacerte compañía porque siempre estás aquí, sola.

— Miro el atardecer...

— ¿Es algún pasatiempo?

— No realmente... Aquí... solía verme con una amiga...

— Entiendo— se quedó en silencio un momento —, ¿pelearon?

— No lo sé... Pero ya tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo— admitió Kanan con sorprendente facilidad, era una comodidad familiar esa que Yoshiko le brindaba.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Creo que me puse celosa y la terminé alejando.

— Vaya, no he tenido nunca pareja, pero me imagino que deber ser horrible pasar por algo así— Yoshiko palmeó la espalda de Kanan, quien se recargó en su hombro… era algo que sentía natural, y no iba a rechazar esa sensación de calidez que hacía tanto le faltaba —. Pero si tú eres tan especial para ella como ella lo es para ti, regresará, tenlo por seguro.

— Gracias— la menor mostró una sonrisa torcida, pero Yoshiko decidió no intervenir más.

— Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, debería irme ya.

— Oh, claro— Kanan se levantó con ella —. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Después de intercambiar números de celular, Yoshiko subió en su auto y tomó el camino a la autopista. Kanan miró el vehículo hasta que se alejó y poco después entró a su casa. Al pasar por la puerta de cristales que daba al jardín, vio una figura sentada en el kiosko, una chica de cabello rubio. Con el corazón en la garganta, salió rápidamente al jardín para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto.

— ¡Mari! —gritó, pero la chica no volteó. Kanan se acercó y sin más, la abrazó, era tan reconfortante que soltó algunas lágrimas — Mari...

— Lamento no haber vuelto pronto... Tuve problemas...

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kanan mientras se alejaba y la miraba de frente — ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te regañaron? ¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos de Mari se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, no esperaba que Kanan estuviera así de preocupada por ella, o bueno, quizá se había hecho una idea al verla dar vueltas todas las tardes como león enjaulado. Sonrió, conmovida, llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de la peliazulada, indicándole que dejara de hablar.

— Kanan, estoy bien, de verdad— le sonrió — Simplemente... Yo... lo siento...

— ¿Por qué?

— Kanan, no puedo seguir viéndote.

— P-Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomodo? Si es así lo siento, en serio, lo que más quiero es ser tu amiga, y respetaré tus límites— dijo Kanan mientras tomaba la mano de Mari con las suyas. Hacía algún tiempo habían estado a punto de besarse, pero la rubia se alejó. La nadadora no estaba segura de qué sentía su amiga, y eso no lo dejó claro, pero lo que ahora decía, le hacía pensar que la estaba incomodando de alguna manera.

— No es eso Kanan yo... Yo— los zircones que Mari poseía por ojos brillaban de una manera hermosa en medio de la noche —… No puedo Kanan, de verdad, solo quería decirte eso.

— ¡Mari! — la peliazulada no daría su brazo a torcer — Tú me gustas... ¿Yo te gusto?— preguntó por fin.

La chica del vestido blanco se quedó pasmada, mirándola fijamente, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciendo que bajara su rostro, apenada. ¿Le gustaba? Desde el primer día, pero...

— Kanan, eso no importa— respondió, sintiendo el esfuerzo de sus cuerdas vocales.

— No, ¡Claro que importa! Recházame como es debido— suplicó Kanan, incapaz de escuchar lo que Mari quería decir.

— Y-Yo no te pedí tus sentimientos...

— Lo sé, yo tampoco pedí sentirlo, pero es así y aquí me tienes, completamente enamorada de ti— Kanan se arrodilló ante Mari, sorprendiéndola —. ¡Por favor Mari! Dime que no al menos...

La rubia se zafó del agarre de Kanan y salió corriendo, pero Kanan la siguió a paso ágil, alcanzándola antes de bajar la pequeña colina, llegando al río. Un deja vu, le pareció, pero más importante que eso, había alcanzado a Mari, y una vez la tuvo cerca, la abrazó. Sintió el pecho de Mari subir y bajar con rapidez: Estaba llorando.

— Kanan... Por favor, déjame ir— suplicó.

— No, hasta que me digas lo que sientes, mirándome a los ojos… por favor Mari, esto me está matando, no sé lo que me pasa…

— ¡No puedo! — la chica de ojos amarillos cubrió su rostro y sollozó, Kanan la hizo volverse hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos de manera protectora. Sin embargo, algo la extrañó: Las lágrimas de Mari salían como si fueran pequeños destellos de luz, los cuales desaparecían antes de tocar el césped.

— ¿Mari?

— Por esto no puedo estar contigo... Yo no soy como tú...

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te pasa algo?

— No Kanan, por favor... Esto no está bien… lo que sientes… sólo es porque puedo conectarme contigo, a tu alma, no es nada especial… no debí acercarme a ti en primer lugar, pero…

— ¡No! — la aferró más a ella — No me importa qué haya pasado antes, o quién haya hecho esto contigo, ¡no se lo perdonaré! ¡Vayamos con la policía! ¿Te dieron algo extraño? ¿Es consecuencia de una sustancia rara? ¿Tienes nombres? ¡Mis padres! ¡Vamos ahora con ellos!

— Es inútil, ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme— se quejó, llorando de nuevo, llorando pedazos pequeños de luz que se desvanecían antes de tocar el suelo.

— Te voy a ayudar, confía en mí.

Tomó la muñeca de la rubia y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, pero cuando llegaron al kiosko y volver la vista, no encontró a Mari. ¿En qué momento la había perdido?

Kanan gritó su nombre con desesperación, preocupada, buscó por todos los alrededores hasta que no pudo más y tuvo que resignarse. Se había ido de alguna manera, y ella, no había podido hacer nada para ayudarla.

Lloraba lágrimas que parecían chispas luminosas, ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Mari? ¿Qué le hacían?

No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ayudaría a su amiga, a la chica de la que estaba enamorada, y no le importaba cuánto tendría que buscar, ella la encontraría.

* * *

Muy temprano por la mañana tomó su mochila, metió dinero, una botella de agua, celular, una navaja y esperó en la parada el autobús que la llevaría con Mari. Una vez llegó, subió a el, pero no se sentó de inmediato.

— Disculpe— se acercó al operador, quien, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, apartaba su vista del camino.

— Sí, dígame.

— ¿Cuántas paradas hace a partir de este punto?

— Solo una, es la siguiente, de ahí me sigo a la base.

— ¿Recuerda a una chica rubia que se sube aquí? ¿Sabe en qué parada se baja?

— Creo que sí— rememoró —, una a la que siempre vienes a dejar, ¿no? La verdad no recuerdo en qué parada baja pues siempre intento mirar el camino, aquí hay muchos animales así que me multarían si atropello a uno, pero cuando llego a la base ella ya se ha bajado, así que o baja muy rápido, o su destino es la siguiente parada.

— Entiendo, ¿cuánto es a la siguiente parada?

— 3 _vuomas_ , por favor.

— Claro, aquí tiene— pagó el pasaje y se sentó junto a la puerta de bajada.

El paisaje constaba de verde vegetación y algunos árboles realmente grandes. Vio lagos, pequeñas cabañas, casas enormes en medio de los campos y establos cuidadosamente pintados, sonrió al notar la tranquilidad que se sentía al estar ahí, pero también, su estómago comenzó a hormiguear ante la expectativa de ver a Mari. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué iba a hacer si se encontraba con alguien peligroso? Suspiró y tomó valor. Ella protegería a la rubia.

La siguiente parada llegó y Kanan bajó del autobús, se encontró con un pequeño pueblo lleno de casas modestas en las que seguro no vivían más de cinco personas. Llegó en pleno festival así que había muchas personas en las calles empedradas y un grupo de músicos amenizaban el ambiente; parecían juglares de tiempos antiguos. Pero no era tiempo para distraerse con el misticismo del festival, debía encontrar a Mari, y a quien fuera que hubiera jugado con ella como para hacerle algo grave, algo que la haya alterado de cualquier forma, no dejaría que algo más le pasara, no se lo perdonaría.

Dio una y otra vuelta por las calles, pero no encontraba a su amada, y por cómo había reaccionado la noche anterior, seguro que, si la llamaba, incluso si la escuchaba, se alejaría de ella. Alzó su vista y vio a una chica de cabello rubio comprar un par de manzanas, estaba de espaldas así que solo avanzó hacia ella con rapidez, sus nervios y ansias la traicionaron. La chica pareció darse cuenta y comenzó a caminar más y más rápido hasta casi llegar a correr, una vez estuvo frente a una casa, tocó la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Abran, por favor!

— ¿Qué demonios pasa Mari...? — un hombre de cabello rubio abrió la puerta con notable desconcierto.

— ¡Me viene siguiendo!

— ¿Eh? — el sujeto salió de la casa, pidiéndole a su hija entrar en su hogar y encaró a Kanan, quien apenas estaba llegando al lugar.

— ¿Quién es usted? — preguntó mientras se acercaba al señor.

— La pregunta sería, ¿qué demonios haces persiguiendo a mi hija?

— ¡¿Qué le ha hecho usted?!

— ¿A qué te refieres? Espera... cabello azul, tus ojos... ¡Eres una Tsushima! ¡Largo, largo de aquí antes de que te parta a la mitad! No sé cómo es que nos han encontrado, pero no dejaré que les avises.

— ¿D-De qué habla...?

— ¡Todos ustedes son los culpables de que hoy estemos aquí!

— ¡Etah! ¡Detente! — un anciano salió de la casa lo más rápido que su edad le permitió — Ella no es una Tsushima, conozco a todos ellos y esta chiquilla no es de esa familia.

— ¿Entonces por qué perseguía a Mari? — el exasperado estado del hombre y el miedo que había en sus ojos, desconcertaron a Kanan. ¿Una Tsushima? ¿Por qué había tan mala reacción con sólo ese apellido?

— Debe haber una buena explicación.

— Solo quiero verla, por favor— pidió Kanan mientras tomaba algo de valor, el padre de Mari era imponente y realmente infundía miedo.

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?

— Es mi amiga.

— ¡Mari! — llamó el hombre y la chica de cabello rubio salió, un tanto temerosa — ¿Conoces a esta chica?

Kanan pudo al fin verla bien, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al no encontrarse con los ojos color zircón de su Mari, sino con unos ojos verde esmeralda.

— No padre, juro que no.

— P-Pero...— la chica se parecía a Mari, por detrás había jurado que era ella, pero no era así, sus ojos eran diferentes y su rostro… ¿serían hermanas? — No puede ser...— bajó la mirada, apenada —. Lo siento, creo que me he confundido.

— Tranquila jovencita, esperamos que encuentres a tu amiga pronto— intervino el anciano — Ahora, por favor, te pediré que te retires.

— Sí... D-Disculpen... pero… ¿no tiene otra hija?

— ¿Otra hija? — Etah parecía confundido.

— Sí… una chica, igual, cabello rubio, ojos de amarillo verdoso, más o menos de mi estatura…

El anciano ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, pero negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De dónde vienes, niña?

— Llegué hace unos meses al condado de casas de _Windstar_ …— respondió Kanan.

— ¡Tú estás…!

— Etah, ella no tiene nada que ver— habló el anciano —. Por favor, pequeña, vete, no conocemos a nadie así, y Mari es nuestra única niña.

Con la vergüenza reflejada en su rostro, asintió y se alejó del lugar.

La chica se veía como Mari, aunque esta joven tenía una cara mucho más fina y una nariz menos respingada... Tenían casi el mismo perfil... Pero entonces... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba su amiga? ¿Estaba ahí siquiera? ¿Y por qué Yoshiko sería odiada por esas personas?

* * *

Pasó todo el día dando vueltas por los alrededores e incluso tomó un autobús a la base, pero ni siquiera ahí pudo hallar algún rastro de la chica de ojos color zircón. Derrotada y con el atardecer encima, volvió a su casa, mientras intentaba pensar dónde es que podría buscar al día siguiente. Casi por inercia miró el kiosko de su jardín, pero tal como se esperaba, la rubia no se encontraba ahí.

Subió a su habitación, ignorando las preguntas de su padre acerca de la hora, y se recostó en la cama. Había aprendido algunas cosas ese día, esa villa donde había estado era algo así como un poblado residencial, donde vivían modestamente, protegidos por una policía local, también había concluido en que Mari no se encontraba ni en el poblado de la base ni en aquella villa, ahora su búsqueda se alejaba aún más de su alcance. Cerró los ojos, cansada, derrotada, pero ni cerca de rendirse. Se dejó llevar por las caricias que le daba el frío viento, mientras su consciencia se hacía brumosa.

— ¡Mari! —despertó de nuevo en mitad de la noche, el sueño se había repetido. Tenía las mantas cubriendo su cuerpo, seguramente sus padres o Riko la habrían arropado. Notó esta vez que estaba llorando y, sin más, abrazó sus rodillas y dio un fuerte suspiro; Bien, amaba a la chica, porque de otra forma, no se explicaba su necesidad de sentirla cerca y su angustia al no poder ayudarla, porque era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, definitivamente no era normal llorar de esa manera, y después… no poder encontrarla en ninguno de los dos caminos que podía tomar. Se sentía impotente, el temor que la estaba ahogando cada vez más conforme pasaban los días se reía de ella, quería decirle muchas cosas, y quería hacer muchas otras. Pero ahí, en mitad de la noche y con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, simplemente se dedicó a llamar a Mari en silencio, esperando verla otra vez.


End file.
